Anne of Cleves (episode)
Plot With three dead wives behind him, Henry is urged by his counselors to marry again and further secure the succession. Thomas Cromwell encourages him in an alliance with Protestant Germany, so he considers one of the Duke of Cleves' sisters, Anne or Amelia. He sends artist Hans Holbein, who paints both girls. Based on this portrait and good reports of her, Henry chooses Anne and she is sent to marry the king. When she reaches England, Henry wishes to surprise her, so he goes to see her for the first time in disguise. He arrives unannounced, and Anne is horrified when she learns the obese and bawdy "messenger" is really her betrothed. Henry, rattled by her reaction, declares her ugly and attempts to nullify the marriage contract, but the marriage proceeds with two unwilling participants. When the time comes to consummate their union, Anne sees a possible escape from the marriage by stalling the already unenthusiastic king. In the weeks that follow, Anne and Henry live separate lives at court, although Anne is shown as being close to his children, especially little Elizabeth. Politics then take centre stage as Thomas Howard, Duke of Norfolk, plans Cromwell's downfall by playing on Henry's infatuation with his young niece, Catherine Howard. The reasons for the German alliance have also shifted, making the marriage to Anne politically inconvenient. Cromwell, the architect of the alliance, knows he is doomed and warns Anne, who plans an exit from the marriage rather than risk a worse fate. Archbishop Thomas Cranmer offers Anne advice and sympathy; they both regret Cromwell's and Robert Barnes' downfall. Encouraging Henry to think it is his own idea, Anne tells Henry that she understands his demands for an annulment, and suggests that he give her a household of her own, and continued contact with Henry's children, of whom she is fond. She points out that if they both agree that the marriage was never consummated, it should be easy to have it annulled. Given a graceful exit from a marriage and wife he has no interest in, Henry gradually agrees, saying "Good night, my dear sister." The episode ends on Anne's bittersweet but relieved expression. The portrayal of Anne of Cleves is based largely on the writer's interpretation of obscure historical events. She is shown to have a strong grasp of politics, which is historically unlikely, although it provides an interesting interpretation to the facts of the annulment and the even more unlikely fact that Anne of Cleves survived her marriage to Henry. Trivia * The actress who portrays Anne, Elvi Hale, is British, not German * Anne is portrayed as bright and intelligent when it comes to politics, which is not historically accurate as Anne would not be expected to know such things Quotes Henry VIII: When we signed the Treaty of Lille in 1514... Anne of Cleves: Uh, '13. Henry VIII: Madam? Anne of Cleves: The Treaty of Lille was signed in 1513. Henry VIII: Oh. Anne of Cleves: October. Henry VIII: Oh! Anne of Cleves: The 17th. -- Anne of Cleves: I could call myself Your Majesty's most loyal and obedient sister. -- Henry VIII: I like her not.Category:Episodes